


【带卡】一场临时起意的误机事件

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 临时想开车，不需要理由。ddl 果然是第一生产力（手动再见）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 50





	【带卡】一场临时起意的误机事件

**Author's Note:**

> 纯肉。
> 
> 《[冷雨夜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534403/chapters/51333427)》小后续，但和正文完全无关。只知道俩主角最后搞到一起就可以了，不影响观看。

旗木卡卡西是被身后尾骨的异物感戳醒的。

早上九点半，卡卡西摁掉了刚开始响的闹钟。阳光顺着昨晚未拉好的窗帘渗了进来，在地毯上打出一道发白的金线。飞机在三个半小时之后起飞。卡卡西确认了一下时间，轻轻地往床边蹭了两下，却被绕在身上的胳膊一把拉回。背后发出一声近乎抱怨的闷哼，短硬的黑发扎到他的颈窝里，似乎是在逃避刺眼的阳光。再加上尾椎处愈发明显的戳顶，卡卡西显得很无奈，“带土，起床了。” 他尽可能温柔地说道，“今天可不能迟到，还要赶飞机。”

宇智波带土明显对这副说辞不大买账。他是个有起床气的人，外加刚泡到手的男友即将出走，更让他不愿意起床面对现实。他把几度尝试起身的卡卡西拉了回来，企图耍赖和人家腻歪一会儿，“你看我都这样了……” 他把人家小手往后一拉，“临走前不帮帮我么，你好狠心啊……” 这种不符合霸总人设的撒娇都讲出口了。可惜卡卡西并不领情，“要帮你，飞机怎么办呢？” 身为视野刚起步的小年轻，正儿八经的工薪阶级，一张国际机票在他眼里还是好大一笔钱。

可资产阶级大佬不这么认为，“不就是一张机票么。” 他语气里不难听出有些气恼，俩人刚刚破镜重圆，可在卡卡西眼里自己居然还不如一张机票，“误机了我重新给你买一张，我现在想和你睡觉！”

“别，可不能浪费了带总特地给我定的头等舱。”

“放屁！定头等舱就是让你被操昏了在飞机上休息的。” 带土越说越起劲，“你还知道我在你身上花了大价钱…… 这段时间我在这儿供你吃喝怎么不说，临走时想睡你一下怎么了？！”

卡卡西感觉有只手不安分地伸了过来，“别闹，我明天还得上班。”

“上什么班？你明天腿能迈得开么就上班。”

“带土……” 卡卡西有些脸热。

“不就晚个半天，又不会怎么样。要是有人敢说你就把工作辞了，我又不是养不起你。”

卡卡西见带土精虫上脑越来越无理取闹，连忙制住他在自己身上乱摸的手，“……昨晚不是刚来过一次嘛……”

“那怎么够？” 带土把他的手拨开，“你以为我这么好伺候？昨天那是看在第一次的份儿上照顾你，真以为我那么容易就操爽了啊？！”

“不爽么，”卡卡西小声咕哝，“我昨天看你射的时候兴奋得很。”

“你这个人，临到人床上还犟嘴。” 带土扳着他的下巴，“随你怎么说。耍赖也好，馋你的身子也好…… 我就是想干你了，能怎么样？你听说我花名在外，没听说过我有性瘾么？” 他那只穿过腋间的手继续揉着他的乳头，另一只手越过他的身子去床头拿套，“飞机误了就误了，没有航班我搞私人飞机送你回去。”

“今天你非得陪我把这一盒用完不可，否则别想下床！”

卡卡西听着包装袋在纸盒里哗啦哗啦的响声，心里一阵发憷。但与此同时，下身也不听话地湿润起来。

带土一边翻过身强硬地吻着侵略着他的口腔，一边在被窝里用手撕着套子。

“想被操射么，卡卡西？”

想。怎么不想？光是听着他说话下身听都硬了。

宇智波带土早已备好道具，手覆在他老二上的时候，指尖全是热烘烘的润滑液。他将包皮撸开轻轻搔了两下马眼，里面立马乖乖吐出几滴液体来。卡卡西被撩得浑身颤抖，双腿架到他腰上，毫不掩饰地发出一声绵长的呻吟。在带土左手顺脊背滑到后庭时，屁股还不受控制地往前送。对方似乎捕捉到了他的反应，不紧不慢地用指肚在穴口和会阴间来回磨蹭。而明明卡卡西才是被玩弄的那一个，此时却显得更加操之过急。他被对方单臂抱着，挤压在颈窝。宇智波带土身上的薄汗混着荷尔蒙，顺着鼻腔入侵到他的脑海，让他有些过呼吸。卡卡西耳朵靠在他的胸口，透过皮肉听见他紧实的心跳，和嗓子里低沉的调笑，“嘴上说着不要，身体却很老实。” 他这样讲着，生生用一根手指在外面把他从略带潮气摸到水流成河，“还想着上飞机，你知道你湿成什么样了么……要不要自己摸摸下面？”

带土的熟练让他感到害羞。卡卡西脸烧得通红，指甲在他胸口轻轻挠下几片皮屑。在手指进入的时候，带土感觉自己像是捅进蚁窝，热烘烘的肠肉包裹着他，随便一抠都能挤出一坨水来。卡卡西在他怀里，哼哼啊啊地叫着，掐着他的肩膀，脊背随后庭里手指的转动抻缩着，显得很不安分。这种反应让他逐渐没有了耐心。他是个亲热天堂的老读者，被逼急了什么骚话都能说的出口。昨天初夜还青涩的很。但一回生二回熟，现在那只放在他胸口的手已经学会拨弄他的乳头了。牙齿在他耳后凌厉的颚骨上轻轻一咬，用嘴唇嘬来嘬去，一副欲求不满等不及被操的样子。卡卡西明显经验不足，对这种撩拨承受不住，激动得把他锁骨都快舔湿了，脖颈周围全是他燥热的口水。

带土被他刺激得有些不行，干脆直接把手指抽了出来，也不管扩张是否还有欠火候，直接把自己的家伙给挺了进去。卡卡西叫得很惨，眼皮都翻白了。一个刚经人事不久的洞口一下被塞进这种尺寸的东西，受点苦是肯定要的。但他今早不打算怜香惜玉，已经给过他一次适应的机会，不可能一次又一次的迁就，他的脑子和鸡巴都不会答应。

宇智波带土草草亲了额头作为事前安抚，象征性地缓缓磨了两下，便开始急躁地抽送起来。他已做好后背被卡卡西抓花的觉悟。反正这穴早晚是要被操开的，干嘛非要留到以后？现在不顾着爽，难道留着他走后自己打手枪么？

带土闭上眼，下身越动越快。他嗓子眼情不自禁挤出几声闷哼。卡卡西后面有些紧，软肉死扒在他的老二上，跟真空似的，夹得他直想骂人。而那个正在被干的人手正在被单上乱抓，快把他金贵的软稠布料给扯得拉丝了。有了昨天的经验，他下身的撕裂很快转化为一波波无以言拒的快感。没有经验变成了一种优势，他浑身上下都是敏感点，后穴被扯开的肠肉皱褶，几乎能让他在大脑中描绘出他性器粗鲁的形状。

带土的腰被他膝盖夹得快要动不了，于是他干脆将他双腿扒开，架到自己的肩膀上。两人连接处大剌剌地摆在他面前，他看见穴口被他操得通红，还挂着水，黏黏的一半流到床单一半流到后背。他的大腿上全是飞沫，活塞运动时伴着他带哭腔的浪叫啪啪作响。能看出来后穴要完全吃进他的鸡巴有点困难，退出时肠肉都被扯出来了。他感觉自己像在欺负卡卡西，但这种欺负让他感到莫名膨胀。他就是想要这种快感，就是想要这种把他压在身下看他红着眼圈像自己求饶的感觉。

宇智波带土扶着他的髋骨，一波一波往自己身上撞，“别跟我喊疼。” 他说，“等你回了木叶，这玩意儿你追着要都来不及。”

卡卡西几乎被他干得失了智，“不行。” 他迷迷糊糊地说道，“你得打飞的回来干我。”

“……”带土一时住了手，“你说什么？”

“不然呢…… 又不像你身边花花草草的，我就一个人。”他埋怨道，“刚尝着点荤腥就丢回木叶，让我一个人湿着裤子上班，你忍心么？”

忍心？怎么可能。听了这话，宇智波带土恨不得让他夹着根鸡巴上班。带土上了火，仅剩的一点留情也没有了，直接疾风骤雨的捣了起来。卡卡西被撞得散了架，天旋地转，任由他摆布自己的身子。原本夹紧的双腿，被他操得一抖一抖根本合不拢。他听着带土的咒骂，感觉五官都失了感觉，只剩下被操弄的下身一波一波地为他贡献着炸裂的快感。他被宇智波带土干成了一条淫狗，全身哆嗦，乳头发痒，下身想尿。而他天赋异禀的床伴本能性地捕捉到了他的变化，在这微妙的悬于一线的瞬间，毫无预兆穿刺一般地撞到了他的前列腺。那一刻他几乎要将他的脊背抓破。卡卡西抻长着脚趾，听着他欣赏自己射精时邪恶的坏笑声。而就像旧日里他永不停歇的恶作剧，宇智波带土并没有就此罢休。他并没有停歇自己的操弄，反倒是愈加猛烈的捣进他的敏感点。卡卡西被他搞得快要死了。射精的高潮与下身的酸爽汇在一起，他直接崩溃地哭了起来。他的身体越来越不受控制，带土把他一直吊在高潮的顶端，丝毫不给人喘息的余地。卡卡西本能性地痉挛着，嘴里语无伦次地叫着“不要”，大脑一片空白，听着带土放肆玩乐的大笑，下身再一次升起那股胀胀的感觉。他一边喊着救命，一边失禁一般地喷水。此时此刻，他感觉这具身体已经不再是他自己的了。他完全屈从于宇智波带土的淫威之下，任他拍打着自己的臀肉，自己沉溺于肉体简单交欢所带来的极乐。直到带土的声音也开始发紧，他感到他嘴里呼出的热气和汗滴打到他的脸上。卡卡西失神的眼睛在一瞬间突然有了焦点：

“射我脸上。”

带土突然一怔：“……你说什么？”

“我说了，带土，射我脸上。”

宇智波带土沉吟半晌，吃力地笑道，“凭什么？！好不容易干你一次，怎么能这样便宜你！？”

“便宜什么，你不是信誓旦旦要和我一夜七次么，都不算数了？” 卡卡西抛却了羞耻，“反正这副身子全是你的，之后你射在哪里都可以。我给你干一辈子！”

“——但是，现在你得喂饱我。”

他哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手，

“带土，我好渴。我想喝你的精液。”

宇智波带土登时绷断了弦。他直接把老二抽了出来，大骂了一句操你妈，撸了套子，直接把鸡巴怼到他的嘴里去。卡卡西抬起头，他还没来得及舔到马眼，白浊便汹涌地喷了出来。精液没有全数灌到他嘴里，另一半溅在他的脸上。睫毛、头发、耳朵、锁骨，到处都是。宇智波带土喘着气。他的新任男友动了动舌头，将他射出的白色液体一点一点送进嗓子眼里。带土顺着卡卡西的脊骨，见他撅着的后庭仍旧一呼一吸地流着黏液。而近处，银发青年正乖巧地张开黏糊糊的睫毛，跪坐在他身下，用嘴一点一点地为他清理干净。

带土感觉筋骨一阵松软。他听着卡卡西悄悄吞咽精液的声音，感受着他的手正顺着他肌肉线条慢慢向上爬。他双腿攀上了他的腰，将那张被他弄脏的脸靠过来向他索吻。后穴肠液顺着膝盖一直滑到他的大腿根，床单又湿又黏。带土看他这副勾着自己脖子不管不顾贴上来的架势，想着卡卡西八成是被操疯了，今天的航班估计够呛。于是他环上他的腰，嘴上仓促的回应着，趁着高潮后短暂理智回神的几分钟，用另一只手捡起手机，发了条短信。在余光成功扫到发送成功的界面后，唇齿间的进攻立马凶猛了起来。他翻身把卡卡西再度压回床上，将他被精液浸濡的俊脸抹乱。待卡卡西再度睁开眼时，他无名指缝内又多夹了两个包装袋。

男人在床上说的话永远不能信。什么性瘾，什么头等舱休息，都是骗人的，不过是为了唬人上钩瞎编的理由。宇智波带土实力向来名副其实，床上从来一步到位，没人在他这里有挑战权威的机会。但此刻，这个从小到大的对手，永远压他一头的优等生，正在以一种全新的方式向他宣战。虽然他并不觉得这样有什么不好。体位或有上下，经验实力或有多寡。但爱情没有输赢。但只要他愿意，他随时可以舔狗似的飞的送炮，也可以随时一夜七次，只要他想要。

宇智波带土在此把嘴唇印到他的嘴唇上。床头柜上手机闪出一条短信回复，但他没来得及看。卡卡西用手把被子再度盖到两人身上。宇智波带土知道，今天怕是真的要误机了。

**Fin**


End file.
